lego_marvel_superheroes_2_return_of_the_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission 5 - My Burning Skull
CHARACTERS YOU PLAY AS Captain America Black Widow CUTSCENE CHARACTERS Nick Fury Agent Coulson VILLAINS HYDRA Agent Red Skull Mandarin Mission 5 Cutscene Nick Fury is talking to Captain America on his earpiece. He says " Captain America return to the Helicarrier now. Agent Coulson has some news for you. " you can only hear Captain America's voice saying " Okay " Captain America walks in. What is it Agent Coulson Captain America says. Nick Fury says " Coulson tell'em " Agent Coulson says " Ok so we found another HYDRA Base with Red Skull in it in the basement of a house in Harlem. You will be teaming up with Black Widow on this mission " Captain America says ok. Nick Fury says Black Widow is waiting outside and Captain America starts walking out. Mission 5 You start on the Helicarrier and you have to go to the house in Harlem where the HYDRA base is. When you get there it does another fast cutscene of Captain America and Black Widow walk into the house. Captain America says " Hello? " and then 2 HYDRA Agents turn around the corner about to shoot and the cutscene ends. It starts and you have to fight them. It just looks like a regular house on the upstairs. You have to get to the basement but there are 4 HYDRA Agents guarding the basement door. There is one of those things on the wall the door is on that Captain America throws his shield in so you have to do that for the door to open. When it opens there are 6 Agents in the middle of running up the steps. You have to fight them and then walk down the steps. When you get down there is a laser. You have to build it (like finally) by breaking these things and then build it to make it go back at itself to break it. Then you turn the corner and it's darker and there are 2 more Agents guarding this silver door with the HYDRA symbol on it. You have to kill the agents and Black Widow has this new move where she can throw a bomb. You have to do that for the door to open and you go in. You are on this little balcony and there is this big room that's mostly grey and there are 2 waterfalls on the sides. In the middle there is a floor and there are 3 HYDRA Agents training by shooting targets. On the opposite side there is another balcony that Red Skull and Mandarin are on but they don't notice you because they are staring at the Tesseract. You have to jump down and fight the agents. It goes to a fast cutscene where Mandarin and Red Skull see you and Mandarin dissapears and Red Skull just runs through the door. You can't get onto the balcony but there is a thing holding it up that Captain America has to throw his shield at. When you do the balcony falls and you have to build a ladder up to the door out of it. When you go into the next room Red Skull says " You'll never get the Tesseract from Mandarin. He runs into the next room and 6 HYDRA Agents walk through the door and you have to fight them. When you walk through it goes to a cutscene. Red Skull is standing on top of another balcony. " Captain, You can't defeat me. " Captain America says " My shield already knows it will turn your face red, white, and blue. " Then you have to fight him. He stays on the balcony just shooting you until you either throw Captain America's shield at him or shoot him as Black Widow. Once you do that he falls for a second and gets mad so he jumps down. He has 8 hearts but now he has 7 because you shoot him. You just keep punching him or shooting him until he gets hurt again. He has 6 hearts and he gets mad and screams a little bit and then jumps back onto the balcony until you do the same thing 3 more times which will make his health be at 0 which will go to a cutscene which is the last one. Last Cutscene Captain America hits Red Skull to the left with his shield and he flies into a machine and falls down. After 2 seconds the machine explodes and Red Skull goes flying out the roof screaming. " Well, we took care of that. " Captain America says. Black Widow says " Yeah I guess we'll repoert back to Fury before he gets mad. " and they both walk away and that's how it ends. Level Complete Freeplay Unlocked You unlock: Captain America, Black Widow, HYDRA Agent, And Red Skull However many studs you get is how much you get. You get a gold brick for finishing the level and if that yellow bar fills all the way up you get another gold brick. If this becomes a real game the minikits could just be wherever. It says continue and you have to press it. Captain America walks up to Nick Fury in the next cutscene. " Sir, Mandarin got away again but we got Red Skull. " Captain America says. Nick Fury says " but we have to find him. " . Captain America is about to say ok but Black Widow walks in the background saying " Hey Steve you coming I'm gonna beat you this time in ping pong " and Captain America says " Yeah hold on! " and Captain America says ok to Nick Fury and then runs away and the cutscene ends.